


She doesn't Smile

by Justa14writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kids not Understanding, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara doesn't smile anymore. And Damian doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She doesn't Smile

The news travelled fast. Why wouldn't it with this family? The Bats were obsessive, paranoid, and super protective of each other. 

So not even 6 hours after Joker shot Barbara did the whole family and then some know about it.

Not even six hours later and the Red Hood, Black Bat, Red Robin, Robin, Spoiler, Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary, Huntress, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Supergirl, Flash, Arsenal, and Red Arrow were in Thompson Clinic.

It was impressive to say the least. It was impressive to see people who sometimes couldn't stand to be in the same city as one another suddenly standing peacefully in the same room.

(If only it was for something different. If only it wasn't for this.)

Word travels quickly in the Capes world when it wanted to. And apparently Barbara didn't have the luck of this news travelling slower.

7 hours after it happened; the Justice League, Criminal Underworld, rest of the Birds of Prey, Gotham Rouges, Anti-Heros, politicians, civilians, children, old Titans, new Titans, Cadmus, and Suicide Squad knew that Batgirl was ended by the Joker tonight.

Uncountable 'Get well Soon' cards, 10 days in the hospital, 9 more days of debriefing, 8 flower vases, 7 baskets of baked goods, 6 gossip colums about the Wayne's and Gordon's, 5 broken coffee machines, 4 fights being broken up, 3 fist sized holes in the wall, 2 hours drive out of the city and into the manor, and 1 wheelchair later Batgirl was gone and all that was left was a shell of Barbara Leighanne Gordon.

From that point things moved fast and yet unquantifiably slow.

Barbara had to move into a new apartment.

One with security that rivaled the Batcave and an elevator for her to access.

She had to learn to steer the wheelchair, and spent most of her time learning snapping at the people who never left her side, ready to assist at a moments notice.

For the month that she stayed at the manor to adjust she was never truly alone.

There was always a friend or family member outside the door or following her to see if she was okay.

She tried to be strong. To show them that she was still the strong independent woman they all knew. 

Everyone did her the favor of ignoring the sobs coming from her room when the door shut.

She broke down, she snapped at people, she threw things, she fell out of her chair, she cried, she screamed, she wished for death, she had a burning jealousy inside of her for what they all had that she didn't and through it all they stayed. 

They stayed.

And if that sentence doesn't show that the Batfamily isn't as broken as everyone thinks it is then I don't know what will.

 

And things got better.

 

They did. She spent more time in the cave, wishing she could help like she did when she was Batgirl. Which lead her to the Batcomputer and Comms. 

She took up the name Oracle.

Her and Dick found each other after so long.

The family...well...they still weren't perfect, but they didn't just move on and forget this moment. 

She wasn't forgotten. Not by her family. And not by her friends.

She is Oracle, and she is a force to be reckoned with.

The Birds and her have dinner together whenever they can, and are on Comms most nights.

She's on Comms with the Bats, (including Red Hood, and Black Bat, who is known for liking her location to stay anonymous).

She's not forgotten, which might have been one of the many things keeping her up at night when it first happened. There is a peace among the heros and the anti-heros that hasn't been there for so long. 

She finds herself again. She learns to be happy again.

...but sometimes.

Sometimes. Sometimes it's to much. 

The computer just doesn't fill the feeling of punching a crook. The picture of another criminal behind bars just isn't satisfying because she doesn't feel like *she* did it. The wheels get to heavy to turn. The longing to *stand* becomes so strong that she turns out the lights and closes the curtains in order to drown out the sounds of people walking out in the streets. 

And in these moments, someone comes to help out of the hole she's fallen into.

Dick 'dances' with her, tripping over his usually graceful feet and swinging his arms in a manner that always puts a small smile on her face.

Bruce brings Alfred's best cookies and indulges her 'stupid unrealistic pirate garbage' (She loves Pirate of the Caribbean, don't judge). 

Jason will bring Chinese takeout and watch Star Wars with her. ('No Barbara, I love you, but we're watching the original trilogy and that's final' 'But Jaybird! Jar Jar Binks is so funny' 'No!') 

Stephanie brings shirts (shirts, nothing below the the waist, whats the point?) for them to try on and sends selfies on Oracles special phone that sends messages to all heros and the Watchtower. ('I swear i didn't mean for everyone to see our fashion show!' 'oh yeah? Then whos name did you confuse with WATCHTOWER?' 'Uhhh...Tim?' 'uggg! I give up') But, while Barbara may claim to be embarrassed that everyone saw their fashion show, the encouraging texts that come afterwards always put that small smile on her face

And Cass, she 'magically' appears in Gotham when Barbara sinks helplessly into her depression. They sit and read, and sometimes Cass reads to her in her own broken speech, or maybe Cass is feeling girly and will paint her and Barbara's nails. She is also rewarded with a smile.

Even Tim can succeed in making her smile. With questions about tech (even if he understands, he still lets Barbara explain it) or listens to her wistfully talk about how 'it used to be'. 

Her bestfriend Kara can distract anyone with how much she talks, and she also never fails with getting a laugh out of her. (especially when she does her Gothamite impersonation.) And while Damian will never understand how two girls so different can be as great of friends as those two have (he hears they were friends when Barbara was just starting out as Batgirl! Even before Jason! They were on talking terms way before Dick and her were! He thought only Bruce, Dick, and Jason knew her back then) but Damian will always respect the (too peppy) kyptonian for never EVER *flying* around the grounded girl when she was at her lowest.

Hell! Even Wally West could startle a laugh out of her everytime he comes to visit Dick! 

Grayson, West, and Zor-El can get her to laugh when she's drowning in her depression

And Bruce, Todd, Brown, Cain, Drake, and Harper can get her to smile.

But Damian...

Damian doesn't know what to do.

He doesn't- he can't- 

He doesn't know how.

None of his training taught him how to deal with this. None of his training taught him how to express emotion.

He wants her to know that she's like a sister to him. That she was a great Batgirl and an equally great Oracle. He wants her to know that he may scoff but he actually does enjoy sleepovers at their house. He likes that Barbara takes the time to explain things that may be simple to anyone- everyone- else. When Dick wants to 'protect' Damian from things because he is a 'child' Barbara is there to remind him that shutting Damian out of things doesn't help. She's patient, she's kind, and he likes the things that Barbara shares with him. Like smores, or Goonies and Gremlins and Star Wars. (something she's shown Jason and Tim also when they went to live with Bruce, because 'clearly Bruce doesn't know how to properly raise kids. How can you raise kids without showing them Star Wars or other jems from the eighties?) And Damian might scoff or pretend that they're stupid...but he enjoys being included in her little 'family initiation' because it make him feel like part of the family. 

But how does one *tell* someone they enjoy these things? How does one get their depressed sister to smile? 

Is there a trick that he's missing? What do the rest of them have that he doesn't? 

'I think of you as a sister.' That seems simple enough. But would that *actually* bring her happiness? Or would she fake a smile for his sake? Maybe she doesn't care about what Damian thinks. After all, aren't her problems more important than how Damian views a person? No. Better skip that...that wouldn't make her happy when she's depressed.

'You were a good Batgirl.' No. No...he may not be great at emotions but even he could see how that could be taken the wrong way. 'You were a...great(?) Batgirl?' Are better adjectives better at relaying feelings? No...that doesn't sound to right. Maybe he should just skip the Batgirl part all together. She probably doesn't want to be reminded about Batgirl when her depression gets that bad. 

'You are a good Oracle.' But...she's only Oracle because of what the Joker did. She probably doesn't want to be reminded about what led to her depression. 

Okay...so no talk of siblinghood, Batgirls, or Oracles.

No more pretending like he doesn't care about sleepovers! Thats perfect! 

...or maybe not. If he doesn't scoff...then he'd have to fill the silence with words...

'I enjoy the patience you have with my inadequate knowledge of common things.' Hmmm...that could work. But again...would that bring her *happiness*?

'I enjoy the family initiation training you have where the family members have to name all the Breakfast Club characters and name one of the iconic songs from Ferris Beullers Day Off.' Again, Damians making this about his again...but maybe this would lead the conversation into what movie we can watch. 

But would a movie she's seen before make her smile when she feels like she can't? 

How does one relay feelings he has for another person? How does one help cure someone's depression? 

What do they have that he doesn't?

He stalks the others when they cheer up Barabra to try and find out the secret but it all looks silly to him. 

(But then again, emotions are silly... Maybe he has to become sillier to help her? How does one do *that*?!) 

West and Zor-El are talkative and (horrendously) causual with their physical affection. They usually startle a laugh out of her. On accident? Did *they* even know what they were doing when she laughed? Are they just so good at it that they don't need to try? 

It makes sense that Grayson can do it, they are 'in love' as they call it. (Damian doesn't bother stalking him, the affection Grayson shows Barbara is not the kind Damian wishes to express)

Maybe he shouldn't worry about this all too much? She has a whole bunch of people that can make her smile when she's in a dark place so why should Damian learn.

...but then...an uncomfortable feeling settles in his gut when he thinks about giving up...

Its a somewhat new feeling. He's felt it before when he disobeyed Grayson causing him to worry and again when Drake was right about Bruce being alive all along despite Grayson threatening to put him in Arkham...

The feeling is called *guilt* and Damian Wayne does NOT like it one bit. So he will continue to search for a way to get his morose sister to smile.

He is much like his Father, so maybe he should stalk him?

He brings sweet treats (despite disliking sugar) and seems to do nothing else. ...Unless... Yes! He's placing careful but careing touches on her and places himself to not be 'looming' over the woman. 

A squeezing touch on the shoulder, placing her hands in his, sitting down often so he's the same-ish height as her. 

But which touches are 'Mentor' touches and which ones are 'Brotherly' touches?

Why is this so hard? Why can he excell in all over aspects as a Robin but not here? Why can he help some random civilian but not his own sister when she's suffering more than them?

Why are emotions so hard?

Maybe he should go on the internet? 

Flowers? Why should unearthed plants make people feel better? Would they make her smile? Would they make her happy? What kind? Should he ask Lance? She also knows how to help Barbara when she hits a rut. No. Forget the flowers. Forget anything that requires help. He can figure this out. He can help.

Chocolate? Maybe... He files that away for later. He will have to do something along with it. Something unique, because she can get chocolate anytime she wishes so that shouldn't make her happy.

One website says: 

Say Things Like: "You are not alone in this. I’m here for you."  
"I may not be able to understand exactly how you feel, but I care about you and want to help."

Do Not Say Things Like: "It’s all in your head."  
"We all go through times like this."  
"Look on the bright side."

(Thank goodness he found this out before hand!)

But there's one glaring problem. He *can't* express emotion or carry a 'normal' conversation, how how is he going to do both when it comes down to it?

He begins practicing holding longer than one word answer conversations with people...but...it doesn't go well to say the least.

(It also resulted in Alfred making soup for him he only makes when Damians sick)

(Maybe making Barbaras favorite food for her will make her feel better? Scratch that. He can't cook and asking Pennyworth to do it would make his efforts null, just because Father can get away with it does not mean it would work for Damian.)

 

He's stalked everyone. He's been on the internet. He's read article after article about depression. About how to help a loved one. 

He has a strategy, an attack plan, the do's and do not's, he's been practicing his emotions and his words at school. Now. When Barbara gets in another rut he should be ready. He's only planned for this for a long time...it should all go smoothly...? He hopes this whole 'emotion' thing and 'getting people to smile' thing is as easy as disarming a nuclear bomb.

 

~~~

It was way harder than disarming a nuclear bomb.

The next time Barbara is down in the dumps it hits her almost instantly. One moment she's laughing at the screen form their pillow fort (just them, everyone else was busy so they had a 'sleepover night') and the next her face relaxes into that 'much more than sad' face. 

Damian frowns. He's *seen* this look before. It's the one she wore in the hospital, and the first time she sat in her wheelchair, and all the other times 'depression gave her a swift surprise kick to her soul' (as Catwoman describes it) 

He pauses the movie they're watching to turn and give her his undivided attention.

"Gord- err- Barbara." he begins, trying to set his body in a less 'formal' way and more of a 'relaxed but serious' way.

Barbara raises an eyebrow but focuses her empty looking eyes toward the youngest Bird. 

"I would like to tell you somethings. But first, I have a question. What are your favorite type of flowers?" ('While people enjoy the idea of people knowing your favorite things, they also like to be asked because it makes them happy that you care about their opinion') 

Should he have put those last two sentences together to make it longer?

Barbara looked caught off guard. "Ummm...tulips are nice. And so are roses."

Did those even go together? When he ordered them to her door he would like to know if they are presentable...

Also...when's the appropriate time to sneak off to the bathroom to order the biggest bouquet a flower shop has?

He nodded, wiping his face so his calculating look would disappear. 

"Alright. And would you like to...talk about your life? I assure you I am a great listener." ('You don't need to have advice to talk to people, sometimes just listening can relieve their stress') "How are you doing?"

These questions seemed to have the opposite effect Damian wanted. Instead of talking with him and feeling better she *frowned* and put her hand on his forhead. 

"Are you feeling alright, Babybat?"

He avoided smacking her hand away, (Physical touch can help her. Physical touch can help her) and instead took her hands in his own and patted them (he's seen this done in the movies too). 

"I am feeling fine Barbara," (should he try and give her a nickname?) "but I wish to talk about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm...fine. Helped the girls capture some guys. Ivy seems to be rehabilitated. Jokers in Arkham. All seems pretty good."

(No! The conversation wasn't supposed to lead to the Joker! Bad name and bad memories! Wait...does it count as a failed mission if Barbara herself was the one who mentioned the clown?) 

"That is nice. How about movies that you like?" (did he seem disinterested? He did not mean to be. He hopes this new conversation topic can make Barbara smile)

She frowned again and tilted her head. "Well...we were watching this one. This one's pretty good, no Star Wars sure, but E.T.'s pretty good." 

Oh no! Now she's going to think he doesn't wish to watch this movie with her! 

"Awesome, I enjoyed what we've watched so far as well. Are you feeling alright? You laughed just a second ago but then you seemed...upset."

Perhaps honesty could help him?

Barbara swallowed a few times, probably trying to find a way to explain her sudden 'down-ness' besides the truth.

"I promise you I'm fine Dami, but are you sure you are? You seem pretty chatty tonight. Anything happen at school?"

Uggggg! How does she keep turning the conversation back to him? He's supposed to be turning it on her!

"School is school. Have you been feeling down lately? If you have you can talk to me." he hopes his tone is light. 

Barbara's face seemed to fall even more, and she sighed. "You know what Dami, I AM feeling a little...down... and you don't seem to be yourself so maybe it would be best if we cut the sleepover short and rescheduled."

Damian had to stop himself from panicking and crying out 'no! Please' as she wheeled herself over to the phone to call Alfred.

He gathered up his belongings (as well as placing an order at the flower shop across town that had the best ratings to deliver the largest tulip and rose bouquet they had at noon tomorrow) with a dejected sigh.

When Barbara came back he forced his face and body into a 'happier' postition even though on the inside he was anything but. 

('People are likely to reflect whatever emotion you give. If you appear sad or unhappy they will be sad and unhappy, this is important if you have a depressed family member or friend')

He forced a smile on his face and held his body like he was happy. (wait, how happy should he be? He shouldn't appear happy to go but he shouldn't bring Barabra down with his mood) 

"Sorry kid. I love spending time with you, but I don't think tonights the night. Next time alright? We'll finish E.T. and I'll show you the Princess Bride."

Damian almost nodded before remembering the practicing conversations work.

"Are you sure I'll like it?" (of course he will, he may not understand the point in all the movies that she shows him but he's never *not* liked them) "It sounds kind of girly."

"Oh I'm sure. 'Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles'."

That sounded pretty cool. "Alright. It's sounds okay." I should make her happy. Make her smile. Step out of comfort zone. "I am looking forward to it. I am looking forward to spending time with you.......sis."

Okay, not the most original nickname he could come up with. But he managed to say it AND solidify the idea in her head that he cared about the 'siblinghood' between them.

And- Yes!- she smiled at him! He did it! He succeeded! Just when he thought he failed he did it! Now everything was alright, and she was going to be okay, and she was going to call Father and Grayson and tell them that their sleepover didn't need to be cut short after all...

...right?

But...she didn't...

Her face fell again and she stared off into space as if still depressed. But...wasn't she okay? Didn't he fulfill the mission? How come the others could bring her out of her depressions with smiles but he couldn't?

Damian didn't understand where he had failed. 

He stared down at the ground in defeat. 

He *failed*. He failed. He tried so hard to help his sister and just when he thought he succeeded her depression came back.

Why did that happen? Why couldn't he help like the others? 

Was there a variable he was missing? He thought the conversing was adequate and the flowers will be here tomorrow and he called her by her first name and then my a family orientated nickname and he showed her that he was eager to spend time watching movies that have nothing to do with training but were simply meant to be 'enjoyed'. 

He was so caught up in the defeat of his own failure that he didn't notice the others in the room until Grayson put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jerk up. 

Father, Grayson, West, Sage and Bertinelli were in the room giving him concerned looks. 

"You coming?" Grayson asked, shouldering Damians duffle. 

He gave a nod and wiped his face of emotions heading outside through the window. 

Question ended up staying behind to give Barbara company since they hadn't seen each other since 'The Double Date Incident'...whatever that meant. And the Flash and Huntress got into the Batmobile with Damian getting behind Nightwing on his N-cycle. 

"You alright Little Wing?" Nightwing yelled back. 

"Fine." he really shouldn't be asking him that should he? Barbara was the one who needed to be talked to.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Grayson. I am sure!" he snapped.

Before he knew it, he was in the Batcave sitting on one of the benches staring down at the floor with Batman and Grayson staring at him with arms crossed and concern evident on their faces. Huntress and West were behind them, also concerned but out of the way.

"Dami, what happened when you were at Babs? Did she say something? Did you say something? Just tell us, nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Damian was about to snap again when the image of Bruce and Helena making Barbara smile and the memory of Wally and Dick making her laugh came to mind. Then he wondered 'what makes me different'.

What he didn't realise though, was that he said that last bit OUT LOUD. 

"Why do you think you're different?" Bruce asked, fatherly concern inching onto his face.

Damian shifted uncomfortably before blurting, "How come when you guys make Barbara smile she stops being depressed but when I do it she's still sad? How come I can't do what you guys do?"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch for miles.

"...Come again?" Bruce asked uncertaintly. 

Damian frowned, he thought he would only have to explain his emotions to one person tonight, not *everyone*. 

Huntress leaned towards the Flash and whispered something to him, he blurred away for a second before reappearing with Damians classified notebook containing his plans and notes on Barbara and her depression. 

"Hey! That's not yours! Give it back!" He was about ready to cut the speedsters fingers off with Grayson plucked it out of his friends hands and looked it over, the rest of them looking over his shoulder. 

Wally and Helena seemed to connect the dots easy (Helena, being a teacher, could discern childrens thoughts from paper easily, while Wally had a natural affinity for kids).

Wally leaned forward to whisper something in Dick's ear that made his face soften while Helena whispered something to Bruce that made him nod in understanding.

They both turned back to Damian, making him duck his head and stare at the ground in anger. (He was practicing his death glare to use on the Flash and Huntress.)

"Damian..." Bruce started, also not good at expressing feelings and still not entirely sure whats going on. "Damian, did you think...Barbara's depression went away when she smiled or laughed? Were you...trying to fix it? Is that what all these...notes(?) are about?"

Damian nodded then rushed to explain how thorough he was in trying to help, "I did so much research! On websites and stuff! When I noticed her getting depressed during the movie I tried to hold a conversation about her (but she kept turning it back onto me) and I engaged 'brotherly' physical contact with her and stuff but it didn't work." his voice dropped slightly. 

"She decided to send me away. And then she promised next time to show me the Princess Bride. And I said I looked forward to the time with her and then I called her 'Sis' and then...she smiled."

He frowned again in confusion and looked at his Father for answers, "I succeeded in making her smile, why am I here instead of there?"

But Batman and the others seemed at a lose for words. 

"You called her 'Sis'?" Grayson said pouting.

Flash elbowed him.

"Dami..." Bruce started, kneeling down to his level. "Smiling and laughing...doesn't *cure* Barbara's depression. I can...see where you might have gotten confused. Barbara's friends and our family go visit her when she...gets like *this* and then later her depression leaves. But...it's *not* actually that simple."

Huntress kneeled down to join them, "It's exceptionally sweet that you want to help cure her, and nobody blames you for wanting to help her. You aren't *missing* anything or failing her in anyway. You stepped out of your comfort zone in order to help her that's a very noble thing."

Wally joined them, "Smiles and laughs may help, but they don't *cure* her or pull her out of her depressions. Only she has the strength to do that. Us visiting? That's just to help, and to show her that she doesn't have to fight it alone."

Dick followed Wally, "The best thing you can do for her to help? Be yourself and be there for her. You were there for her, and that is *perfect* Dami."

Huntress nodded, "I noticed in your notes, that you thought that we were all naturals? Not true. When I first heard that she was diagnosed, I had no idea what to do! I didn't know how to talk to her, how to help, how to act. I went to Dinah for questions, and she was the one who told me to be myself. If you try and be someone different, that could be seen as coddling, or that you see Barbara as someone different. Do you think she's weaker now?"

Damian frowned and shook his head. That was silly.

Bruce and Grayson nodded with Huntress. 

Bruce spoke, "Some people know how to be natural or to treat someone like they normally do when nothing is normal (like Wally or Dinah or Selina) but others, it just takes practice. I didn't know how to talk to her either, I had to take tips from Alfred."

Dick spoke again, "It's *hard* watching someone you love be depressed, especially when you don't know what to do...or when everyone around you seems to know what to do."

Now Wally, "You can't cure her, but you can help. When Barabra gets better, and the next time you have a sleepover, *tell* her what your plan was. She'll feel flattered and loved."

Bruce nodded, "And we'll work on helping Barbara, together. Alright?"

Damian kicked his shoes and mulled over what the people around him told him. 

They weren't...curing her? And some of the others didn't just come by these helping skills naturally?

He...was capable of helping her...by being himself?

He nodded. "Father? My have some books on depression? To better understand?" 

"Of course."

"...And...can none of you tell anyone about...this? About my misunderstanding?"

Batman nodded. "Yes, I promise. Only us and Alfred will know. But I do suggest telling Barbara, I'm sure it will make her very happy."

Huntress said, "I can't promise to keep my lips completely sealed. I'm going to tell Ivy, Selena, Dinah and Vic but no one else. And I'll tell them not to tell people or I'll kick their ass's."

Damian nodded, he could live with that. The five of them were known for keeping their secrets. They told each other everything and everyone else nothing. 

Wally nodded, "Of course Babybat!" and grinned at him.

"-Tt-" Damian scoffed. First he steals his private note taking journal and now he's telling bold faced lies? Like the speedster would actually keep this between them! 

...but...he wasn't known for being a gossip. Probably Harper, Hawkgirl, and John Stewart would know, but they weren't gossips either so he could let that slide.

The one he really had to worry about was Grayson.

Now GRAYSON, HE was a GOSSIP. 

He was the one who promised not to spill your secrets and then two hours later everyone including the hobo down the street knew. 

He glared at Dick, hoping to magically gain heatvision and to save him from this embarrassing blunder. 

Dick seemed to be struggling. This was the *cutest* and *sweetest* thing the demon brat had done to date and he really really really did not want to let it go. 

After painful elbowing from Bruce, Wally, and Helena and more glares from the kid he finally relented, "Fine. We'll keep this moment between us." he pouted.

Damian nodded and went up to bed. 

At the last second he turned and looked at Grayson, 

"A large large bouquet is arriving at your door tomorrow." he said before turning on his heel and walking out of the cave.

The sounds of Dick's laughter followed by his wheezing followed him up to his room.

 

~~~

 

When Barbara let him in several days later, the curtains were open letting in the sunshine and the flower vace was sitting proudly on the table, with a rose sitting in her hair.

('favors roses over tulips' he files away in the back of his mind)

And then...they talked...

When he finished explaining, Barbara just blinked at him. 

Damian was about to ask what she felt about the whole ordeal when she crushed him into a hug.

He stiffened before relaxing into the hug, mildly panicking when he felt tears falling onto his back. 

"I love you Dami."

"I love you Sis."

 

He couldn't cure her depression. But he could make her smile. 

And maybe they would all make it this time.


End file.
